bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Susumu Bukiryou
Susumu Bukiryou is an unusual Shinigami training in Soul Society for longer than he can remember. Appearance Susumu is noted for being odd looking, even homely compared to the more handsome Shinigami that he finds himself around. He is noticably short, which is compounded by his bad posture, always slouching over and leering. His short, dark blue hair is an unkempt mess that sticks out every which way. His dull blue eyes are sunken in to an outrageous extent, implying a lack of rest for the eyes. His face isn't narrow, but it isn't quite wide either. It's mundanely average and uninteresting to look at. Susumu is very expressive, but his most notorious expression is a wide, disturbing grin with open eyes, usually accompanied by a weedy laugh or chuckle. He wears a standard's Shinigami's attire, though his constant slouching causes massive creases in it. Personality Susumu acts like an young man is age would, but more than anything else he is an otaku, which carries over from before his death. His love of classic manga is ever present, and he looks towards his childhood manga icons to set his own goals. One of his goals is to become a hero, believing that it is the fastest way for a boy to turn himself into a man. As a result, he doesn't hold as strong a grip on reality as he should, and this causes most of his failures. He has a tendency to undress women with his eyes and make very lewd comments, which he does without thinking of the consequences. Susumu is very concerned with his own needs, but would not think of disregarding other people, as that is not the path a hero should take. He is very sensitive to things like senseless violence, and tries to avoid fighting opponents for absolutely no justifiable reason. With the above in consideration however, he does have a more somber side when he analyzes his failures and refocuses on what exactly he's fighting for. History Susumu was a high school student with an obsession with manga so large that it interfered with his social life. Susumu was frequently ignored at school and did terribly at sporting events. This did not bring him down however, as his mind was so ingrained in manga that he was convinced that because his life was so similar to many of the stories he read, his was bound to get better. As the days went on though, Susumu couldn't help but be distraught at his lack of friends. One day, he saw a girl he knew from school when walking there. The girl recognized him and offered to walk to school with him. Off put by her friendliness, Susumu accepted. They talked about various things on the way, and Susumu wanted to believe this made them friends. Before he could ask to confirm this, he got nervous and bid a hasty farewell before going to class. Later that day, Susumu was walking home from the store when he heard a violent commotion in an alleyway. He could recognize the girl from earlier. Susumu immediatly ran full speed to where the noises where coming from, and could see a group of large men standing over her. Not thinking to get help, Susumu instead rushed forward with the intent of stopping the thugs and becoming a hero. He was then unceremoniously stabbed in the forehead and killed. As a Plus, Susumu was disoriented by the events that lead to his death. He could only wander the area, feeling like he had to look for someone, but he couldn't remember who exactly. It wasn't long before he was attacked by a Hollow, which chased him around and nearly consumed him, but a Shinigami appeared and purified the Hollow. The Shinigami looked at the frightened and confused Susumu and noted that he looked pathetic, but there was an odd quality to him. He lead Susumu to Soul Society, and left the boy to his own devices. Susumu wandered aimlessly, wracking his brain for what he was supposed to be doing. After some wandering, he collected his thoughts and realized what had happened, grief swarming over him. Believing the girl to be long dead, Susumu became determined to find her and apologize for not being strong enough to rescue her. But Soul Society is a large place, and he had no way of knowing whether she even made it like he did. Susumu looked to the powerful Shinigami and reasoned that he needed to be strong enough to survive in this dangerous world, and so entered the Shino Academy. Susumu has been in the Academy for many years, longer than he can remember. He knows everyone in the Academy by name, and has seen many graduations and new arrivals. When the time had come, he had failed his own graduation on many occasions. Many instructors are starting to believe that he is continually failing on purpose, as no one with the amount of training and progress he had made would fail to meet even the most basic of requirements to be sent on active duty. No one in the Academy knows exactly how strong Susumu is, and Susumu has no intention of going out on missions when he can train and spend his free time patrolling Soul Society. He was eventually confronted by several instructors and told that if he failed his next graduation, he would be kicked out from the Academy and forbidden from working as a Shinigami. Susumu had no choice but to pass, but did so by barely meeting the requirements and qualifying as an unseated member for Gotei 13, obtaining his Zanpakuto and anxious to start training again after being booted into the 13th division. So he has trained in this way for many years, up to the present. Powers & Abilities Unpredictable Spirit Power: Susumu's reiryoku has unusual traits that causes it to change almost randomly. On most occasions, it is painfully average and unspectacular, though constant training has increased it to a somewhat respectable level. Under normal circumstances, this would classify him as having High Spiritual Energy. However, his spiritual power is highly reactionary to the spiritual powers of those around him. In an area where massive spiritual power resides or when fighting an opponent with such power, Susumu's own spirit power will grow to match it over time, though slowly. This effect gives him a slim chance against foes that are much stronger than him, provided that he lasts long enough for the growth to finish. This also works in reverse, however. Fighting an opponent with less spiritual power than him will actually make him weaker over time. This process happens automatically, with absolutely no way to be controlled by Susumu. He has tried to change his spiritual power to a higher level simply by willing it, but has not succeeded. Because of its generally chaotic nature, attacks that try to manipulate spiritual power are more likely to fail against Susumu. Expert Sojutsu Specialist: Having spent a good amount of his time training with his Asauchi in the Academy, Susumu is very proficient at wielding his Zanpakuto. However, he lacks real experience in mortal combat, which prevents him from reaching the next level. That said, his overall skill in Zanjutsu is surprisingly good for someone of his appearance, focusing on an evasive style of combat that uses the reach of his Zanpakuto to full effect. Kido Expert: His many years in the Academy allowed Susumu to practice his Kido as well. While capable of using surprisngly high level spells, he must say the incantation or else the chance of failure is a certainty. He is most comfortable using low to mid level spells, considering them reliable. This depends on his current Reiyoku level, however. Flash Step Expert: Susumu's own paranoia about being hit and killed at any given moment motivated him to train himself heavily in speed. A cowardly motivation, but it has given him a reasonably high level in Shunpo. Susumu is able to flash step incredibly quickly for a good distance, which he normally uses to step out of the enemy's reach when he is too close and generally avoid attacks. More than anything, Susumu does not want to get hit, and constantly trains himself to move his body on reflex if his mind isn't fast enough to keep up with the enemy's attack. Improvisational Strategist: Though Susumu's mind has been tempered by rigorious training, it still resides in a place that wants as little to do with the real world as possible. He is willing to execute offbeat or even crazy maneuvers in battle once he has an idea about what he's up against. Zanpakutō Shusshoku (出色, lit. Prominence) is a Zanpakuto in use by Susumu Bukiryou. In it's sealed form, it has the apperance of a bisento, being a long pole-like weapon with a sharp, heavy blade at the end. It as tall as Susumu. Other Shinigami joke that his Zanpakuto manifested in this form to try and compensate for Susumu's shortness, and most of Susshoku's powers do indeed seem to focus on increased reach and mobility, giving him more range and attack options than the average Shinigami. A notable trait is Shusshoku's reaction to Susumu's spiritual power, which manifests in the sounds he makes. If Susumu is seperated from his Zanpakuto, he can whistle and have it return to him automatically. The farther away it is, the louder he has to whistle for Shusshoku to hear him. Shusshoku's spiritual manifestation is a stern older man with greying hair and wears formal attire. Despite Shusshoku's critical nature and down to earth mentality conflicting with Susumu's own cluelessness, Susumu treats his sword with great respect and care, mostly because he considers Shusshoku the only real friend he's made in Soul Society. Susumu's sincere dedication towards his sword and the people eventually caused Shusshoku to reveal his name, granting Susumu access to his shikai. *'Shikai:' Released with the command "Show them progress!", Shusshoku's shape transforms into a large silver halberd with several gaps going down the middle of the shaft. It is the same length as it's sealed form, but is much more powerful and quicker. In this form, Susumu can use his spiritual power to extend the reach of his weapon by tapping the top of the shaft twice. Shusshoku then instantly increases in length to any degree that Susumu pleases, giving him the complete advantage over range. He can revert it back to normal length by tapping the shaft once. He can spin his weapon around incredibly fast in front of him, making a shield that is deceptively hard to get through, as the metal is incredibly hard to break. While he can do this in the air at any length, he is more limited on the ground, where the ground is in the way. :Shikai Special Ability: Susumu has several techniques taking advantage of his weapon's range, power and speed. :*'Yurikaeshi' (Aftershock): Susumu is able to use his spiritual power to devestating effect, swinging his weapon in a large arc. After Shusshoku has been swung, the spiritual power that was located in the blade causes large explosions to erupt on the path that it had taken and spread outward at a ridiculous rate. This attack is highly destructive and is normally used when dealing with numerable opponents, though it may also be used to good effect in a duel if the opponent does not expect the explosive aftershocks or has no means to dodge them. :*'Sokushi Gufuu' (Instant Death Typhoon): Shusshoku's strongest ability to date, this is Susumu's last resort in desperate situations. Susumu taps the top of the shaft rapidly, causing the weapon to extend, but also causing very large blades to appear from the gaps that go along the middle of it. The longer it becomes, the more blades appear. When it has reached the needed length, Susumu hurls it with all his might towards the enemy and immediatly flash steps a safe distance away. Shusshoku turns into a whirling tornado of death, anchoring itself in place when thrown and drawing anything nearby into it. Getting any where near Shusshoku in this state is considered suicide, as the spiritual energy that covers it while it spins results in any and all attacks on it being deflected and useless. Failing to escape a safe distance will result in being drawn in and sliced to ribbons. The force of which things are drawn into the Sokushi Gufuu depend on their Spiritual Energy; those with little power can be nearby and barely feel a tug, while those with massive spiritual energy can be knocked off their feet towards the Sokushi Gufuu at a farther distance. Susumu primarily uses this to end fights with impossibly strong opponents that he has no intention of continuing, often retreating a very far distance before whistling and summoning Shusshoku back, safely far away from his opponent. Quotes * "Missions? I don't need to go on missions. I've got everything I need right here." * "So what if I'm a little short? Commander Yamamoto is a little old, and you're a little '''retarded', so we all have our own issues!" *weedy laugh*'' * (Upon recieving Shusshoku) "What the hell is this!? Everyone else gets a sword, and I get a stick!?" * (To Shusshoku) "I can't stop. Not until I've found her. I want to apologize." * (To Shusshoku) "I can't think of you just as a weapon. You've got emotions, like me, right?" Trivia *In the rare situation where Susumu is forced to fight with his fists, he shouts "ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA" at the top of his lungs while punching. This annoys everyone unfortunate enough to be within earshot. *Susumu has a severe allergy to a specific kind of flower in the realm of Soul Society, which causes him to sneeze hard and uncontrollably.